


Скелет в шкафу

by Emiliya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autoaggression, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: У каждого человека есть так называемые "скелеты в шкафу".Если коротко, это обычная зарисовка об одной тайне старшего Скамандера.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander





	Скелет в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

> Навеянно одной песенкой и началом одной из серий Эркюля Пуаро, а именно: "Коробка шоколадных конфет".  
> Песня: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0ceA2XZqDA ( Kagamine Rin - The Flames of the Yellow Phosphorus ).
> 
> Я знаю, что получить аутоагрессию довольно сложно; я знаю, что обоснуя для наличия этой болезни у Ньюта в этой зарисовке чертовски мало. Но согласитесь: вполне логично предположить, что попав на войну подростком (а по моим подсчетам на момент начала Первой Мировой Ньюту было около семнадцати), он мог получить как физические, так и психологические травмы. Не зря же многие писатели (Рэй Брэдберри в частности) называли тех молодых людей "потерянное поколение".  
> Так же хочу сказат кое-что про этажи. Как вы наверное знаете, родовые поместья многих семей довольно высокие и даже второй этаж находится на высоте четвертого.  
> Теперь об именах. Так как я не смогла найти каноничных имен родителей этого безумного семейства, и памятуя о любви Скамандеров к греческим именам, решила назвать их так: Байон - жизнь; Сотирия - спасение; Аббигейл (английское имя) - гордость отца; Брэди (ирландская фамилия) - энергичный.

В своей жизни Тесей Скамандер совершил много поступков, причем как хороших, так и плохих. Все вокруг искренне считали: все свои самые плохие поступки Тесей был вынужден совершать из-за работы (все же работать аврором, никого не раня и не убивая невозможно).

Но никто не знал, что самый страшный свой поступок он совершил после возвращения Ньюта с Восточного фронта.

* * * *

Когда началась война, на фронт ушли все мужчины основной ветви семьи Скамандер: и глава семейства Байон* Скамандер, и старший сын (наследник рода) Тесеус Скамандер, и младший сын ~~(позор всей семьи)~~ Ньютон Скамандер.  
Вот только вернулось из того Ада только двое из них.

Они ушли по одному, друг за другом: Байон, за ним Тесей, а следом за братом, полный желания исследовать и помогать, отправился Ньют, недавно покинувший ~~исключенный из~~ Хогвартс ~~а~~.  
Если бы Скамандер-старший выжил, то они, наверное, вернулись бы в таком же порядке.

Ньют вернулся за день до награждения Тесея Орденом Мерлина. Немного нервный, сильно хромающий ("Возьми чертовы костыли, Ньютон!"), но в целом живой и здоровый. И искренне радующийся за старшего брата ("Не каждый день и не за просто так вручают Орден Мерлина первой степени, Тесси!").

Уже потом пёстрая сова принесла гребаную похоронку.

Сотирия* держалась. Она честно пыталась взять дела семьи в свои руки - в конце концов, мадам Скамандер разводила гиппогрифов, что ей какие-то бумажки?  
Спустя два месяца Тесей принял наследие Главы Рода и забрал всё в свои руки, пытаясь облегчить жизнь матери. По крайней мере, так он убеждал самого себя ("Нет, матушка, я сделал это не потому, что мне нужно отвлечься от мыслей об Аббигейл*").

Не считая смерти двух близких этой семье людей, всё пришло в норму. Ну, или почти всё.

Аутоагрессия, усиленная депрессией.

Их семейный врач выдал этот диагноз, не задумываясь, выслушав сначала Тесея (который, собственно, и вызвал господина Брэди*), а после и самого Ньютона.

\- Я думаю, вы должны знать о порезах на его запястьях, - тихо сказал он Тесею, уже сидя в ~~отцовском~~ его кабинете.

\- Порезах? - удивился Скамандер-старший и, увидев изумление на лице доктора, объяснил, - Я вызвал вас из-за его угнетенного состояния. В последние недели Ньют часто будто... Как бы это назвать... - на секунду задумался Тесей, - Будто отключался от реального мира. 

Тесей, черт возьми, терпеть не может эти секунды. В такие моменты с лица брата часто исчезает привычная улыбка, а на глазах будто появляется белесая пелена.  
Это чертовски пугает.

\- Аутоагрессия, усугубленная депрессией, - будто подтверждая собственный диагноз, кивнул Брэди, - Ваш брат ведь на Восточном фронте был?

\- Работал с драконами, - кивнул Скамандер.

\- Да, я помню. Сколько ему на тот момент лет было? Семнадцать? Восемнадцать? - продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Брэди. - Вполне естественно, что юноша, всю свою жизнь проведший в мирном и довольно спокойном окружении, попав на настоящую войну, получил эмоциональный шок.

\- Это объяснение его угнетенности сейчас?

\- Не совсем, но я уже близок, - качнул головой врач. - Теперь вспомните своё бытие на фронте. Как много страшных и шокирующих вещей вы там увидели? Конечно, вам легче, ведь вы аврор. Даже в мирное время вы видели достаточно страшных вещей. Но не забывайте, что ваш брат попал в этот Ад на земле буквально из школы, - остановившись, господин Брэди внимательно посмотрел на аврора.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что он мог увидеть или почувствовать нечто, что настолько шокировало его, что он впал в депрессию? - едва не встал Тесей.

\- В общем и целом, вы правы, - согласно кивнул собеседник. - Погруженный в уныние, он мог начать пытаться искать уход от проблемы. Возможно, Ньютон даже начал приходить в себя, но тут он узнаёт о смерти отца, о смерти вашей невесты... Вполне возможно, что потеря двух близких ему людей стала еще одним ударом, - Брэди замолчал на полминуты, будто что-то вспоминая или формулируя. - Иными словами, он пытался найти способ уйти от всей навалившейся моральной и физической - не будем забывать о его ноге - боли. Вот только люди, страдающие аутоагрессией стараются уничтожить не причину страданий, а...

\- А страдающего человека, - мрачно закончил Тесей. - То есть, в любой момент Ньют может вполне осознанно попытаться покончить с собой?

\- Не совсем, - снова покачал головой доктор. - Люди, страдающие этой болезнью, зачастую пытаются просто забыть о проблемах. Только в большинстве случаев они даже не понимают, что это то же самое, что заклеивать пластырем там, где нужно зашивать.

\- ...и что же я должен делать? - все же спросил Тесей, помолчав пару минут.

\- Во-первых, не пытайтесь выяснить у него, что произошло. Во-вторых, не стесняйтесь проявлять нежность и заботу: Ньюту это сейчас нужно. Ну и в-третьих, уделяйте ему побольше внимания. Будет лучше, если вы научитесь предотвращать моменты причинения себе вреда, - доктор Брэди встал. - Будем надеяться, что вскоре всё это пройдет.

\- Можно ли давать ему успокоительные? - Тесей также встал, желая проводить врача. - Я уверен, что возможность истерик довольно велика.

\- Лучше не стоит, - открыв дверь и выйдя в коридор, гость дождался хозяина поместья и вместе с ним пошел к парадному входу, - угнетение эмоций может вызвать апатию, а его психическое состояние и так не очень стабильно.

Договорившись, что о малейших ухудшениях или улучшениях Тесей будет сообщать доктору Брэди, мужчины распрощались.

Тем же вечером Тесей сгибал брата над ведром, заставляя выблевать выпитые Ньютом зелья.

С того самого дня Скамандер взял себе за правило вечером, перед сном, заходить в комнату младшего брата и незаметно проверять его состояние. В частности, наличие новых порезов и отравлений. Пару раз он даже заставал его с лезвием в руке ("Твою мать, Ньютон! Как ты умудрился исцарапать себе руки ножом для открытия писем?!") или с открытыми полупустыми бутыльками. Тогда он либо незамедлительно хватался за палочку и чистил ранки, после чего вручную перематывал их; или же, не обращая внимания на слова брата о том, что он еще не выпил ни капли, тащил Ньюта в ванную комнату, где промывал желудок и умывал холодной водой.

Апофеозом стало то, что, зайдя как-то вечером к брату, Тесей застал его стоящим на подоконнике открытого окна ("Ньютон, немедленно слезай! Мы на втором* этаже, чтоб тебя!").

И вот после этого случая все прекратилось. Тесей все так же заходил каждый вечер, разговаривал с братом, что-то рассказывая и слушая, но при этом не было ни странных бутыльков, ни окровавленных (или вымытых) лезвий.

Все прекратилось.

\- Возможно он просто понял, что не один, и поэтому решил, что боль - это не всегда выход, - предположил Брэди, выслушав Тесея спустя две с половиной недели после случая с окном.

\- В смысле, вы имеете в виду, что он _осознал_ , что не один, верно? - уточнил Скамандер-старший, внимательно слушая доктора.

Они опять сидели в кабинете Тесея, наложив на дверь легкое Заглушающее и Запирающее. Аврор написал Брэди еще две недели назад, спустя три дня после начала затишья, но встретиться они решили только сейчас.  
Почему именно сейчас, Тесей и сам не очень понимал.

\- Да, вы правильно меня поняли, - улыбнулся ирландец. - Однако я бы не спешил радоваться. Вполне может случиться рецидив, причем спровоцировать его может любая мелочь. Например, умерший гиппогриф, - серьезно продолжил Брэди. - Будьте внимательны.

Доктор Гарольд Брэди ушел спустя двадцать минут.  
Тем же вечером стали известны подробности смерти Аббигейл и ее семьи.  
Вечером следующего дня Тесей был вынужден в спешке припоминать инструктаж по использованию искусственного дыхания, одновременно срезая веревку и выпутывая брата из затянувшейся на шее петли.

_Уважаемый мистер Скамандер!  
С прискорбием сообщаем, что причиной смерти Вашей невесты, мисс Аббигейл Вулфорт, стал несчастный случай, а именно - взрыв газа. Во время вражеской атаки на Южный пригород Лондона были повреждены газовые каналы, в результате чего несколько домов, в том числе и дом семьи Вулфорт, были взорваны.  
Примите наши искренние соболезнования.  
С уважением,  
_

Глава Временного Комитета по Расследованию Преступлений, Связанных с Войной...

Настроение, да и состояние Тесея можно было описать несколькими словами: устал, на грани срыва.  
В этот момент он искренне радовался, что матушка уехала несколько дней назад на какую-то встречу, а брат старательно избегал его, передвигаясь по дому едва ли громче мышей (что, учитывая его привычку иногда волочить травмированную ногу за собой, было довольно удивительно). Еще пару дней назад такое поведение Ньюта напрягало его, но сейчас он был искренне ему благодарен.  
Хотелось все бросить и куда-нибудь уехать. А еще лучше застрелиться.

Ни первого, ни второго Тесей себе позволить не мог.

Дверь за спиной тихо заскрипела, заставляя вздрогнуть и отойти от окна.  
Слегка шаркая ("Ньют, возьми чертову палку"), в кабинет вошел Скамандер-младший.

На его лице было то самое слегка смущенное выражение, однако в глазах можно было увидеть стальной блеск уверенности.

\- Тесей, мы можем поговорить? - хрипловатым голосом спросил Ньют, явно пытаясь не отводить взгляд.

Аврор не был настроен на разговоры, тем более в нынешнем его состоянии, однако выгнать брата, который едва ли не впервые за эти долгие недели заговорил со старшим первым, рука у Скамандера не поднялась.  
Поэтому он просто кивнул и указал на стоящее перед столом кресло, в котором обычно сидел Брэди. Сам Тесей садиться не стал, но подошел ближе, становясь рядом со столом и упираясь в него бедром.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - кивнул Тесеус, мысленно убирая мелькающее перед глазами воспоминание брата с веревкой на шее.

\- Тесси, доктор Брэди говорил, что возможно мне полегчает, если я найду себе хобби, - сразу приступил к делу Ньютон, глубоко вдохнув.

\- Вот как? - брови мужчины поднялись, а сам он вспоминал обрывки последнего разговора с ирландцем, который действительно говорил нечто подобное.

\- Да, - кивнул Ньют, - Поэтому я всерьез задумался о карьере магозоолога, - зеленые глаза засверкали так же, как сияли они раньше, стоило Скамандеру-младшему начать говорить о его любимых зверях. Странная любовь ко всему живому появилась у него благодаря матери, но Тесей был искренне уверен, что Ньют родился с этим чувством.

\- Вот как, - на этот раз утвердительно повторил "Тесси". - И что же конкретно ты намерен делать?

\- А?.. - замер Ньютон. - Ну... Я думал о том, чтобы путешествовать по миру, изучая зверей и их повадки... - проговорил он явно подготовленную заранее фразу, и хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдруг вздрогнул и затараторил, - Слушай, а что если мне написать книгу об этих фантастических зверях? Тогда возможно...

Ньют все распалялся и распалялся, его голос набирал силу, он будто возвращался в прошлое, где не было войны, но был улыбчивый отец и ласковая Аббигейл. Глаза сверкали, Ньют нетерпеливо ерзал в кресле, будто забыв о боли в ноге и царапинах на руках.  
Он выглядел так, как не выглядел уже давно.  
Он выглядел _счастливым_.

И Тесей правда был рад видеть его таким.  
Честное слово.

Но...

\- Нет, - твердый и тихий голос прервал счастливую трель.

\- Что?.. - переспросил Ньют, то ли не веря, то ли не расслышав.

\- Я сказал "нет", - спокойно повторил Тесей.

Но отпустить брата сейчас он не мог.

\- Эхэх... Но почему, Тесей? - нервно хохотнул Ньют, тяжело вставая.

Будто разом вернулась вся боль и все воспоминания.

\- Ты не в состоянии позаботиться о себе. По крайней мере, сейчас, - аврор искренне хотел аккуратно напомнить брату о болезни, но, к сожалению, был не в том состоянии.

\- А, ну точно, - кивнул Ньютон, - Как же я мог забыть, что я _калека_?

\- Я не говорю, что ты калека, - начал было Тесей, хотя глубоко внутри ему очень хотелось сказать Артемиусу все, что он думает.

\- Но ты об этом думаешь, - с горечью сказал Ньют. - Все об этом думают, даже я сам.

Его нужно было успокоить. Мерлин, да Тесею и самому нужно было успокоиться и поговорить с братом на более умиротворенных тонах, возможно, прийти к компромиссу...  
Как жаль, что он слишком устал для этого.

\- Даже если и так, ты тем более никуда не поедешь! - сжал руку в кулак аврор. - Это мое последнее слово!

\- Ты не можешь мне приказывать! Я совершеннолетний, и уже давно! - с бессильной яростью в глазах Скамандер-младший дернулся всем телом.

\- Если ты не забыл, я глава нашей семьи, Артемиус! - Ньют дернулся как от пощечины. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли вторым именем. - Ты обязан меня слушаться! Я, в конце концов, несу за тебя ответственность!

Судорожно вдохнув пару раз, Ньютон явно пытался успокоиться. Кажется, у него даже что-то получалось - в следующий миг он заговорил более спокойно, но Тесей видел, что это спокойствие слишком хлипкое:

\- Все будет хорошо, Тесси, - улыбнулся он, - Я ведь непременно буду возвращаться! Я скоро вернусь, Тесей!

Скамандер-старший замер, услышав эти слова. Слишком знакомые фразы. Слишком болезненные воспоминания, связанные с ними.

\- Все будет хоро...

\- Нет.

Ньют замер. А в следующий миг дернулся всем телом, развернулся и кинулся прочь из кабинета брата:

\- Я все равно не отступлюсь!

_\- Ну что, расходимся, мальчики? Не переживайте,  
я скоро вернусь! Все будет хорошо!_

_"Нет"_

_\- Я должна быть рядом со своей семьей. Не волнуйся за меня, Тесей, я скоро вернусь. Все будет хорошо!_

_"Пожалуйста"_

_\- Все будет хорошо, Тесси, я ведь непременно буду возвращаться! Я скоро вернусь, Тесей!_

_"Только не опять!"_

Как во сне Тесей видел, как из этого дома уходили люди. Сначала улыбчивый отец, потом ласковая Аббигейл...  
Никто из них не вернулся. Зато каждый считал своим долгом произнести эти гребаные слова "утешения".  
А теперь их говорил его любимый младший брат.

Вздрогнув всем телом и коря себя за упущенные секунды, Тесей выбежал следом за братом.

\- Ньютон! - крикнул он, но увидел только спину брата, одетого в темно-синий домашний халат.

Голову молнией пронзила мысль, что брата нужно удержать любыми способами. Взгляд метнулся вниз и упал на ковер, лежащий на полу вплоть до лестницы.

Не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, Тесей наклонился, сжал края ковра и с силой дернул на себя.  
Где-то впереди послышался вскрик Ньютона и звуки падающего тела.

По мере приближения, ноги будто сами понесли его вперед, стоило только услышать крик, - стали слышны стоны и вскрики брата. Когда Тесей добежал до лестницы и остановился, поразился внезапной тишине. Ни звука катящегося тела, ни вскриков.  
Взгляд снова опустился вниз. В самом низу, у лестницы, изломанной куклой лежал Ньют.

\- Ему очень повезло, - тихо сказал Брэди, поправляя широкое одеяло, которым был укрыт бледный и тихо, но мерно дышащий Ньютон. - Обычно при подобных падениях гарантирован перелом шейных позвонков и последующая за этим смерть.

\- Это у обычных людей, - хриплым голосом поправил его Тесесй. - Мы все же маги, поэтому намного жизнеспособней магглов.

\- Вы правы, - кивнул Гарольд. - Но он все равно крайне удачно упал, если можно вообще так выразиться. Это же надо, споткнуться о какую-то складку на ковре и аж так...

Брэди все говорил и говорил, а Тесей понимал, что еще долго будет помнить тот момент: Ньют, лежащий у его ног; смотрящие с осуждением и жалостью портреты; собственная волшебная палочка, разливающая по дому мягкий свет заклинания и его тихий голос, буквально шепчущий одно единственное слово:

\- _Обливиэйт._

* * * *

В своей жизни Тесей Скамандер совершил много поступков, причем как хороших, так и плохих. Все вокруг искренне считали: все свои самые плохие поступки Тесей был вынужден совершать из-за работы (все же работать аврором, никого не раня и не убивая невозможно).

Но никто не знал, что самый страшный свой поступок он совершил после возвращения Ньюта с Восточного фронта.

И сейчас, смотря на радостно щебечущего - другого слова он не мог найти, как ни старался, - о своих зверях и приключениях в Нью-Йорке Ньюта, Тесей, почти десять лет спустя, все же решился на один отчаянный шаг.

\- Ньют, - тихий голос прервал рассказ.

Его брат замолкает и заинтересованно смотрит на главу семьи.  
Тесей вздыхает, обводит домашний кабинет взглядом, и садится удобнее. Разговор обещает быть тяжелым.

\- Ньют, я думаю, что должен кое-что рассказать тебе...

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.
> 
> Я знаю, что получить аутоагрессию довольно сложно; я знаю, что обоснуя для наличия этой болезни у Ньюта в этой зарисовке чертовски мало. Но согласитесь: вполне логично предположить, что попав на войну подростком (а по моим подсчетам на момент начала Первой Мировой Ньюту было около семнадцати), он мог получить как физические, так и психологические травмы. Не зря же многие писатели (Рэй Брэдберри в частности) называли тех молодых людей "потерянное поколение".  
> Так же хочу сказат кое-что про этажи. Как вы наверное знаете, родовые поместья многих семей довольно высокие и даже второй этаж находится на высоте четвертого.  
> Теперь об именах. Так как я не смогла найти каноничных имен родителей этого безумного семейства, и памятуя о любви Скамандеров к греческим именам, решила назвать их так: Байон - жизнь; Сотирия - спасение; Аббигейл (английское имя) - гордость отца; Брэди (ирландская фамилия) - энергичный.


End file.
